


From me, to you

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Malia a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	From me, to you

Stiles was nervous.

This wasn't his first time giving a girl a present, but it was the first time giving it to someone who liked him back and probably wouldn't just brush him off. This was a gift he had chosen for his girlfriend.

Stiles walked toward the bleachers where he knew Malia would be sitting down cheering for Kira and the rest of the pack. He could hear Finstock yelling at his teammates, something about how his grandmother could do a better job and almost wished his arm was fully healed so he could go back practice.

Once his eyes found Malia who was indeed actually jumping up and down yelling at Kira to man up and beat everyone. He felt a smile form on his lips and his hands started to sweat. He knew that Malia wouldn't reject his gift but he was nervous that maybe she wouldn't actually like it.

Making his way toward his girlfriend he saw her sniff the air before turning his way and throwing a big smile his way and waving at him. He chuckled under his breath at her antics and used his good arm to wave back.

Finally having reached the bleachers he hugged Malia and gave her a short kiss before pulling her down to sit next to him.

"What's wrong." Her face scrunched up in a cute way. "Why are you nervous?"

"What have we said about smelling other people." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Rolling her eyes along with her body she sighs dramatically. "It's rude and not to do it." She says before asking him why he's nervous again.

"I-um. I got you something." He says and sticks his hand his pocket reaching for Malia's gift.

"You got me a present?" She smiles at him. "What is it? Can I see it?" She vibrates with excitement.

"Okay, close your eyes and stick your hand out."

"Then how am I going to see it if I have my eyes closed." She whines but sticks her hand out.

"I'll tell you when to open them." He chuckles and waits until she closes her eyes to take the small object and placing it on her palm. "You can open them now." 

He watches her face as she looks at the small chain on her hand and them throws her head and laughs before pulling him into a hug. He tilts his head until his lips are over hers and bites her lower lip knowing the reaction it'll cause and isn't surprised for when she kisses him hard and takes over the kiss. He lets her take control for a little while until he decided its his turn and takes over. The kiss slows down to small pecks on her lips until he pulls away. "Do you like it?" 

"Uh-huh, it's a coyote!" She yells.

"Yeah, it's for your phone." He says taking back the phone chain and showing her how to put it on her phone.

He watches her touch the coyote with one of her fingers before sending a smile his way and pulling him forward for another kiss.

And for a while it feels as if everything around him disappears but him and Malia.

 

He doesn't even hear when Finstock yells at them to get a room.

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% percent ship Sterek, I've never even read a Stalia fic but I can't deny the fact that Malia is super duper adorable and her and Stiles make a good couple.


End file.
